


Don’t Wake Me Up

by MarinaLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: Remus sabia que era errado se apaixonar por Tonks, mas não conseguia evitar cair, cada vez mais, em seus braços. 
[Enigma do Príncipe | Remus/Tonks | Oneshot]





	

**Author's Note:**

> # Créditos a JK, pelo incrível mundo que ela criou. Sem fins lucrativos. Plágio não!
> 
> Gente, faz muito tempo que essa one está parada do meu computador, simplesmente me faltava animo para postar. Não sou muito fã do casal não, mas minha paixão pelo Rem é tanta que comecei a escrever. Espero que gostem *-*

 

O amor é uma coisa com tendências imprevisíveis. Remus sabia disso melhor que ninguém. E não estamos falando do amor fraternal ou algo assim. Era o amor que ele sentia que emanava de Nymphadora nesse exato momento. Kingsley falava alguma coisa que ele não fazia a menor questão de prestar atenção, se sentia no direito de se deixar levar pelo menos por enquanto.

Podia imaginar perfeitamente seus dedos passeado pelos cabelos de Tonks que estava sentada a sua frente, profundamente atenta as palavras de seu colega Auror. Os cabelos da menina estavam em uma tonalidade não-convencional marrom, que ele não gostava. Preferia ela com seu habitual rosa. E era assim que ela estava e sua imaginação.

Os dedos de Remus passeariam por seu cabelo e pelas laterais de seu rosto, ele a seguraria em suas mãos, com a delicadeza que se segura uma rosa, a pele macia em contato com suas mãos calosas e sofridas. Ela sorriria, um sorriso que era capaz de iluminar até os cantos mais escuros da mente dele. Não seria preciso palavras... Ele podia ver nos olhos da mulher a sua frente o quanto ela o amava... E o sentimento era mais que correspondido.

Encarando-a sem nenhuma descrição, Remus imaginou-se aproximando-se dela. Seus lábios a centímetros um do outro, ela cheirava a morangos, ele havia percebido. Os lábios dela tão suave como em seus maiores devaneios. As respirações se cruzariam, seu corpo se arrepiaria como quando ele era jovem, e então suas bocas se tocariam. Suaves e delicadas. Ele conseguia visualizar suas mãos indo em direção ao cabelo dela novamente, e a outra repousar em sua cintura. Podia imaginar as mãos delicadas e frágeis de Tonks se entrelaçando em seus cabelos também, o puxando para mais perto, rompendo toda a calma do beijo. O quanto ela não ansiava por isso? Não mais que ele, com toda certeza.

Remus deixou sua mente viajar. Era errado ele sabia, era errado se deixar levar, mas a encarando agora, mordendo o lábio inferior, concentrada, rabiscando algo em um papel, tão em paz, tão desejável... Ela não fazia ideia do quanto era bonita, nem do quanto ele a queria. Entretanto as chances de seus pensamentos virarem realidade se dissolviam em sua mente.

Amá-la era tão fácil. Conviver com Tonks, com seu jeito desastrado, alegre, cheio de vida e esperança... Era tão fácil querer estar com ela... Querer ser o que ela precisava... Porém em sua vida nada era fácil. Remus era apenas um lobisomem, velho, cansado, pobre, perigoso, imprestável e instável... Não era justo que aceitasse viver ao lado dessa menina e lhe roubar sua paz, sua juventude...

Ele continuava com o mesmo intenso olhar em direção a ela quando seus olhos negros se levantaram e o encararam de volta. Ele não sabia ao certo que cara estava fazendo, mas devia ser algo muito significativo, pois ela o encarava com total espanto.

Remus desde jovem percebera que o amor era uma coisa que não estaria mais ao seu alcance... E ali estava a maior mudança em sua vida. Ao encontrar Tonks teve completa e total certeza que a amava, um amor brando e sensato. Uma chama ardia em seu peito. Ele soubera se controlar e mesmo sabendo que a recusar causava tristeza nela, ficar com ela podia ser infinitamente pior.

Parecia egoísmo de sua parte ocupar sua mente com uma coisa tão... Banal? Em meio a uma possível guerra, e Remus se preocupava sobre como seu coração acelerava quando estava perto dela.

— Algum problema, Remus? — perguntou Tonks ainda o encarando. Foi apenas ai que percebeu que a reunião já havia acabado e que restavam apenas os dois na sala.

— Sim. — respondeu ele sem pensar muito no que estava falando. — Você.

— Oh, eu sou um problema agora? — Tonks estava zangada, quase ofendida. Não era justo, nada do que ele fazia era justo. Remus não podia ignorá-la em um momento e a devorar com olhares em outro! Em boa parte era o seu orgulho quem dizia isso, por dentro ela estava um tanto aquiescida, emocionada com o acontecido. O que não faria para que aquele homem entendesse que o quanto gostava dele?

— Não, me desculpe, Tonks. — desculpou-se Lupin recobrando o juízo. Aquilo estava indo longe demais. Mas não suportava a ideia de machucá-la ainda mais... — Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

— Bom, ao menos você disse alguma coisa. Já é um avanço. — sim, ela estava muito zangada... E magoada. Por um momento achou que as coisas poderiam mudar, mas estava enganada. Mais uma vez. — Sabe, não é educado ignorar as pessoas. É ofensivo.

— Sinto muito, não tenho a intenção de ofendê-la. — sorriu Remus. Ele não se importava mais se era uma ideia boa ou ruim continuar ali. Estava a tanto tempo fazendo esforço para se afastar dela que já estava farto. Não queria isso, nada em si queria isso. Todo o seu corpo e seu coração gritavam pela proximidade. Mas sua cabeça se mantinha firme em sua decisão... Bom, não agora. — Algo que possa fazer para me desculpar por tal atrocidade?

— Várias. Mas não sei se você estaria disposto. — se atreveu Tonks. Não era todo dia que acontecia algo assim entre eles. Por que não aproveitar?

— Você se surpreenderia com a minha disposição. — brincou Remus se aproximando um pouco por cima da mesa. Se sentia como um jovem de 16 anos, com a garota que gostava. A anos não sentia isso.

— Será?

Com um movimento rápido Tonks rompeu o espaço entre os dois por cima da mesa e alcançou os lábios de Remus.

Foi um beijo brusco de início. E um tanto surpreso, mesmo com todas as provocações. Era algo novo para os dois. Algo bom.

Remus liberou aquela parte de seu cérebro responsável pela sua imaginação e envolveu, assim como imaginara, o rosto de Tonks em suas mãos. Passando em seguida uma mão por seus cabelos, que para sua surpresa, estavam rosa.

Tonks não era tão gentil quanto na imaginação dele, em geral ela seria, mas estava desesperada demais no momento. Afogada em sensações. Seu estomago se agitava tanto que doía. Arrepios e calafrios tomavam conta de seu corpo. Sua pele formigava por inteiro.

Não havia ar, não haviam preocupações, vergonha, arrependimentos... Eram apenas dois corpos necessitados de contato. Quando mais perto estavam, mais perto queriam estar. Nem um espaço era aceitável. Os beijos eram urgentes, intensos, profundos. No curto espaço de tempo que os lábios se deixavam encontravam outro caminho por pele, deixando um rastro de fogo pelo pescoço de ambos. As mãos de Tonks puxavam Remus para mais perto de si, pelo cabelo, pelos braços, ombros...

Em pouco tempo a mesa virou um completo empecilho superado pelos dois, que contornaram a mesma sem se desgrudarem por um momento sequer.

Pareciam dois adolescentes apaixonados. Tudo estava em chama. Mãos se livrando de tecidos a procura de pele e contato. A mínima distancia era quase dolorosa. A explosão de prazer em ambos quando as mãos rápidas de Tonks encontraram caminho para as costas de Remus fora indescritível.

Com um estalo, a mente de Remus voltou ao comando e fez soar o alarme. Errado, errado, errado!

Num esforço descomunal Remus se afastou da jovem, deixando uma Tonks espantada e magoada. A rejeição era tão dolorosa que lagrimas escorreram pelos olhos da menina.

— Eu não posso, por favor, entenda. — pediu ele arrumando o casaco e indo para a porta. — Por favor Tonks, eu não sou quem você procura. Isso está errado. Não posso ficar com você. Sinto muito, mas as coisas não mudaram. Desculpe.

Com um último olhar aflito deixou a sala e a casa perdido em pensamentos e dor. Ele não poderia ficar com ela... Mas o amor afinal, era um sentimento com tendências imprevisíveis. Certo ou errado, eles pertenciam um ao outro. Até o fim.


End file.
